Apologize
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Two months later and still not a word. Number 16 in the Something Beautiful Series. NickOC.


A/N: So I feel that is one is rushing things but maybe once I'm done the series I'll do outakes of things I wanted to do but never got around to it, or just couldnt fit it in anywhere. One would be Katie's side of this and what she did during the break - up. I don't own anything in this story except for Katie and the suspect who doesn't have a name and the lab tech who doesnt have a name either. I got inspired by Apologize by Timberland feat. One Republic - got it from So You Think You Can Dance, and I heard it on The Hills too. So on with the show! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, little changed, his house had empty voids where her stuff had been, she had managed to come over when he'd been out, he would almost bet she watched at night to see when he would leave and be gone by the time he got home in the morning.

Or should he say afternoon.

There was no denying ever since the moment she left he had been working round the clock, throwing everything he had into work so he could at least come home and not have to think, and just sleep. The notion never worked of course for the moment he walked in the door, everything came back and his eyes would go directly to where everything of hers had been.

This was not what he had in store when he said 'I do' to be technically separated not even six months into the marriage. No one knew of course, not his parents who he lied too and said she'd stepped out or was working on an important case in which is mother would reply _'I hope she's not too busy to take care of my son' _he would fake a laugh and assure her that no that was not the case.

He really wasn't sure where this was going, they hadn't talked in over two months but yet still no divorce papers arrived in the mail, or by carrier so at least it gave him some little hope their marriage would work out okay.

He half expected this really, he never wanted to admit it, but he had thought about it, the whole leading up to the marriage had been to…too perfect, their fights didn't last long, they always made up by nighttime and everything would be right as rain. Why couldn't they have taken 'the break' before the marriage?

He wanted to scream, shout, kick, throw, cry and drink all at the same time and there was nothing he could do. His job was all he had now. She had said they needed time and he would wait until she came back, he was not the begging type.

He really wasn't sure how Greg found out about the whole thing, maybe it was the long hours or the fact he never smiled anymore or dodged questions about Katie but somehow he had known.

_Without realizing it, he was going into his sixteenth consecutive hour of working, the case almost finished, tired, hungry and miserable were not the best traits but that was all he had right now. It could have even been the fact that he was staring into his coffee cup but the younger man had come straight out with while pouring himself a cup of coffee._

"_You two are having problems aren't you?"_

"_The DNA tech and me?" he sat up a little straighter knowing where this was going_

"_No man you and Katie, why didn't you say something?"_

"_What's to tell, we're on a break, she moved out and I'm here" it all slipped out before he could stop it._

"_Wow I didn't think you would tell me"_

The start button made a small beep as the machine clicked on taking his sample and comparing the sample to the others and covered a yawn with the back of his gloved hand. As soon as this was finished he was going home.

"Katie's here" was all Greg popped into to say and left again before Nick could question him. Getting up and following the younger man, he spotted her with a visitor's badge on, being lead into an interrogation room.

"Hey I thought she was a divorce lawyer" Greg popped up behind him, causing him to jump slightly.

"She is"

"Hmm wonder what's that about, I'm sure Sara wouldn't mind if we listened in" Greg took off before Nick could stop him, the curiosity was eating him alive but it still felt wrong.

"And what evidence do you have to prove that my client was there?" she asked, he closed his eyes as she spoke letting her words wash over him, he let her tone slip, she was working and had to be a bitch to get things done.

"Eyewitness describing your client"

"Was there actually face to face contact?" Katie snipped

"No"

"Then anyone number of people fitting my clients description could have been at the scene, if there is no other evidence, I do believe my client is free to go" Sara glanced down at the papers in front of her, she had no other evidence and gave a slight nod to Sofia who nodded to the officer in the room who released the cuffs on the suspect. Sara couldn't help but look at Katie's left ring finger where two rings sat, she couldn't help knowing about Nick and Katie, she was fooling around with Greg – and well Greg had a rather large mouth.

Nick stepped out of the listening box, hoping to sneak away before both Sara and Katie found him eavesdropping. Damn lab tech that saw that his sample was done and decided to bring it to him, kept him rooted in the spot, and she glanced up from beside her client who was signing release papers. She muttered something to her client and walked closer to Nick, who kept his eyes low, he already knew she was coming. She came up to them as the lab tech was in mid – speech and Nick gave him the get-lost-now-before-I-hurt-you-but-come-back-cause-I-really-don't-want-to-go-through-with-this-look.

It was her who took the initiative and spoke first.

"You look good" she took him in, his shirt a bit crinkled

"You look amazing" he let it slip, and in his eyes he thought she did, with her business suit and her sleek ponytail and he noticed her hair had grown slightly.

"Do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

"Ya I do" she waited for him to make the first move forward towards the door. He resisted his need to touch her, even if it was only holding her hand.

"Just let me put this in my car" he nodded silently and followed her to her car, where she placed the briefcase in the trunk, and took a deep breath before turning.

Blame couldn't be placed on one in particular it was a mutual understanding as their lips sought each other's in a much needed kiss and contact.

"We're a long way from any contact" she whispered against his lips but remained touching him.

"So I guess we should stop touching and have that coffee huh?" his breath feather light against her lips, with every word he spoke his lips touched hers in attempt to speak.

"Ya" they however remained where they were. The door opening of the lab shocked them back to reality and together they walked down the street for that coffee that was long overdue.


End file.
